The present invention provides a new combination of topically active substances, for the prevention and alleviation of cell damage, caused by preservatives, detergents or drugs, used in topical pharmaceutical, cosmetic or veterinary compositions.
Many substances are applied topically to the skin or mucous membranes of humans or animals in order to alter the subject's appearance, to protect the subject from the environment, or to produce a biological change in the skin or other tissue for therapeutic, preventive or cosmetic purposes. These substances may generically be termed “topical products” and include such topically applied substances as cosmetics, over-the-counter and prescription topical drugs, and a variety of other products such as soaps and detergents.
Topical products occur in a variety of forms, including solids, liquids, suspensions, semisolids (such as creams, gels, pastes or “sticks”), powders or finely dispersed liquids such as sprays or mists. Examples of topical products commonly classified as “cosmetics” include skin care products such as creams, lotions, moisturizers and “treatment cosmetics” such as exfoliants and/or skin cell renewal agents; fragrances such as perfumes and colognes, and deodorants; shaving-related products such as creams, “bracers” and aftershaves; depilatories and other hair removal products; skin cleansers, toners and astringents; pre-moistened wipes and washcloths; tanning lotions; bath products such as oils; eye care products such as eye lotions and makeup removers; foot care products such as powders and sprays; skin colorant and make-up products such as foundations, blushes, rouges, eye shadows and liners, lip colors and mascaras; lip balms and sticks; hair care and treatment products such as shampoos, conditioners, colorants, dyes, bleaches, straighteners and permanent wave products; baby products such as baby lotions, oils, shampoos, powders and wet wipes; feminine hygiene products such as deodorants and douches; skin or facial peels applied by dermatologists or cosmeticians; and others. Examples of topical products commonly classified as “topical drugs” are many and varied, and include over-the-counter and/or prescription products such as antiperspirants, insect repellents, sunscreens and sunburn treatments, anti-acne agents, antibiotics, topical respiratory agents, ocular drugs such as eyedrops and saline solutions, therapeutic retinoids, anti-dandruff agents, external analgesics such as capsaicin products, topical contraceptives, topical drug delivery systems, gastrointestinal agents such as suppositories, enemas and hemorrhoid treatments, reproductive system agents such as vaginal treatments, oral treatments such as lozenges, and many other products with therapeutic or other effects. Other topical products include hand, facial and body soaps and detergents and other forms of skin cleansers, as well as household detergents and many other household products such as solvents, propellants, polishes, lubricants, adhesives, waxes and others which are either applied topically or are topically exposed to the body during normal use.
In a large number of cases, topical products contain chemicals which may produce “irritation,” including various inflammation symptoms or signs, when applied to the skin or mucosa. The present invention is directed to compositions for inhibiting the irritation associated with such topical products.
The occurrence, frequency and nature of topical-product-induced irritation often vary from user to user. The severity of irritation to the susceptible user may range from subclinical to mild to severe. Typical symptoms of “irritation” include itching (pruritus), stinging, burning, tingling, “tightness,” erythema (redness) or edema (swelling). The irritation response may be due to the direct effect on the skin of certain topical product chemicals or to a response by the immune system directed toward the chemicals alone or in combination with skin components (e.g. antigens).
Many ingredients used in topical products are known irritants or are potentially irritating, especially to people with “sensitive skin.” These irritating ingredients include fragrances, preservatives, solvents, propellants and many other ingredients that might otherwise be considered inert components of the products. Additionally, many topical product active ingredients, including chemicals that may also be classified as drugs, produce irritation when applied to the skin. These include, but are not limited to, such ingredients as exfoliants and skin cell renewal agents, anti-acne drugs, antiperspirant compounds, antihistamines, anti-inflammatory agents, skin protective agents, insect repellent chemicals, sunscreens and many others. Where more than one chemical irritant is present, their irritating effects may be additive. Furthermore, chemical ingredients may react with one another, or in the environment of the skin, to form new chemicals which are irritating. The vehicles in which the active drug ingredients are formulated may also produce irritation in sensitive people.
Whatever the exact cause of irritation, many attempts have been made to reduce the irritation potential of topical products by identifying chemicals which tend to cause irritation and reducing their concentration or eliminating them from the products. Many of these products are advertised to consumers as “hypoallergenic” or the like to designate a product's reduced tendency to cause irritation in consumers with sensitive skin. Many skin and mucosal irritation responses, however, are not allergic in origin. In any event, it is often not feasible or practical to identify or eliminate all of the irritating chemical(s), particularly when the irritating chemical(s) are the active ingredient of the product or are required for formulation, preservative or other functional reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,035 discloses that oral administration of a polyol such as xylitol can increase the effectiveness of drugs that treat yeast infections affecting mucosal tissue such as the eyes, the mouth, the urinary tract, and the vagina. The daily dose of the polyol is on the order of 0.1-1 g/kg body weight. The inventors state that higher doses can be administered for limited periods of time, as high doses of orally administered xylitol can lead to side effects such as diahrrea.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,619,008 discloses the use of xylitol for treatment of vaginal infections. The therapeutic agent is capable of inhibiting and/or killing Gardnerella, Candida, and/or Trichomonas pathogens without significantly inhibiting the growth of Lactobacillus acidophilus. The method of treatment comprises topical application of a composition comprising 0.1%-10% (w/v) of a therapeutic agent that includes xyitol and 0.05%-5% (w/v) of a gelling agent, and is characterized by an osmolarity of 270-310 mOs/L, a pH of between 2.5 and 5.0, and as forming a gel after application.
A composition for topical application of polyols for treatment of irritation of mucosal tissue remains a long-felt, yet unmet need.